Calling Help
by idie
Summary: Suguru goes drinking alone and passes out. He wakes up in a stranger’s apartment without his clothes… Who’s he going to call for help?


**Hiya! This is the first chapter of Calling Help! Umm… I really don't have anything smart to say… Expect apparently Pluto isn't a planet anymore! And even that is old news… Still. It IS weird. Can they just decide it's not and then that's it? Anyhow… About this fic: It's based after the series, a year or two later? Something like that… This will be a two or three show. It kinda depends… Yeah nothing else. Go ahead and read!**

**Summary: Suguru goes drinking and passes out. He wakes up in a stranger's apartment without his clothes… Who's he going to call for help? **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Gravitation. But you know… I think Suguru is a coffee-addict!**

* * *

Chapter 1. No answers

"Hey are you okay?"

Suguru lifted his head. His world was spinning. It was a Saturday night. Suguru was Partyiii-ing like he himself said. Of course he said so only because he was drunk. When Suguru hadn't taken anything, expect coffee he would never use a phrase like that. Never.

"Seriously are you okay?" That kind voice asked once again. Suguru grunted something like yes. Suguru was usually overly polite person but now he had a headache and his vision was blurry and he would have to get into a bathroom soon or there would be no guarantee about the consequences.

"Here. Let me help you out." That kind voice continued. Suguru saw a hand in front of him but he didn't take it. Instead he tried to get up on his own. 'Wait. When did I fall?' Suguru shook his head.

But this getting up thing of his didn't work. Fortunately for him there was someone to catch him when he fell again.

"Whoa." She held Suguru on her arms. "Seriously. Mister? Are you okay?"

"No." Suguru answered. Of course he wasn't okay. He had drunk more than ever before and he had a hangover. What was this stranger thinking?

Suguru was already regretting this party idea of his. Okay they had sold gold with their new single in 24 hours. And there was going to be a big party next day, a formal one. Their manager had said that if they would get drunk every time something like this happened they would never be sober again. And Hiroshi had agreed. Shuichi who didn't drink pretty much at all didn't mind.

Shuichi had said that it was okay 'cause if he didn't have to go drinking he could celebrate with Yuki and that would be much more delightful. Delightful was a new word that Shuichi had just learned and he used it whenever it was possible. Everyone was starting to get really annoyed by it, expect Ryuichi who found it adorable and started using the word delightful even more than Shuichi.

So Shuichi was celebrating selling gold with Yuki and Hiroshi was on a date with Ayaka. That left Suguru alone and he had been in a mood to drink. And with alone he meant that well… K would've loved to come but Suguru didn't want to get stuck with a maniac and Sakano-san… that guy couldn't drink at all. Not that Suguru was a good drinker but he didn't get drunk after one freaking class.

"Can you walk?" Suguru wasn't sure. His legs could fail. "Let's try it, one baby step at a time." Suguru took one step forward and then another. "Great. I think we can make it to the door." She stated happily. While they were walking the girl asked: "You know, you look familiar. Have I seen you before?" Suguru shivered. 'Please don't be crazy fan girl. Please.'

"I don't think so."

"Really and how could you tell? It's not like you have a clearvision right now…" And she was right. Even when Suguru concentrated he couldn't make sure how did the stranger look like. Only thing he saw was a blonde hair.

"I'd remember…" He mumbled.

"Fine. But whoever you are you owe me big time." They fell silent. Though no one would notice that 'cause the bar was full of people and the music was playing loud.

"And the next song is Bad luck's: this song has sold gold only in 24 hours… Forevermore!" DJ announced.

'Crap. Now she'll definitely recognize me.'

"Hey. I love this song. Bad luck is such a talented group." She said with a smile.

"Hnn."

"So you think so too huh?"

"…Sure."

"I think they are the best band ever." 'She doesn't sound like a crazy lunatic fan girl…'

"Don't get me wrong I don't want to tear them into pieces. They're not that special as persons, their music is what counts."

"Rea…" Suguru stopped slapped his hand in front of his mouth he was going to throw up at any minute. 'This is not good…'

"All right. Let's get you out of here."

They were out of the club. The fresh air made Suguru feel a little better his legs didn't carry him anymore. The last thing he could remember before passing out was the strong arms that carried him.

'Wasn't it a girl who I talked to?'

* * *

Suguru woke up with enormous headache. Where the hell was he? He shook his head and blinked a couple of times before really opening his eyes. The sun was up and he was in a bedroom that he hadn't seen before. Suguru blinked again hoping that maybe if he did that long enough he would find himself in his own room. Of course that didn't happen.

And then it hit him. He was naked. In someone else's apartment and bed. He was naked and in a bed where could've had slept not one but two people. Suguru was starting to panic. What if he had lost his virginity? He remembered the strong arms that had held him. Certainly someone that strong could've raped him. And it probably hadn't been a problem if he had passed out.

Suguru rose from the bed and saw his boxers on a chair. He dressed into them quickly. 'Now. Where am I? And where's my shirt? Or jeans?' Suguru walked out of the room. 'And is there an aspirin in here?'

Suguru noted that it was a simple kind of large studio. And his shirt was on a couch that took the most space in the apartment, it and the kitchen. Suguru looked around. There was a small corridor, bathroom, tiny kitchen and a living room with that cough and the bedroom. There were plants everywhere and the colour of the apartment was mainly blue and green. What maid Suguru wonder were the empty book shells and boxes lying around. Apparently the one who lived there hadn't been living there that long.

He walked to the kitchen. There was the only table in the whole apartment, well except for the nightstand but that didn't count as a table. He turned from his heels and went to the bathroom with a hurry. After throwing up he did feel kind of hungry. So he returned to the kitchen.

Okay... The table was full of breakfast things and his cell phone was also there. Pretty much whatever you could ask for. Though there was no coffee. Suguru wanted to cry.' Why there isn't coffee in here? Hell I need caffeine!' He started to search from the closets but he found none. He opened doors after doors and still none.

Suguru realised something; he had been looking for coffee but now that he looked around there was no coffee machine there to be found. This was not happening!! He couldn't actually leave this apartment without pants!! That wouldn't do!

Suguru suddenly released that he was stuck. There was no way out.

'Maybe I should call for someone? And ask for help. Okay who could help me? Hiroshi-san! He would probably get me out of this mess. I mean he always helps Shuichi out of trouble or listens to his stupid problems…' Suguru dialled his band mate's number.

There was no answer.

'Yeah right… He met Ayakas parents last night and it was a long ride to Kyoto. He's sleeping I suppose. Okay who else might help me…? Tohma? NO.' In Suguru's point of view Tohma was his last resort. He didn't want Tohma's help anymore; he wanted to do it on his own. Like with Bad Luck.

And he could imagine how the phone call would go…

"Moshi moshi."

"Hello Tohma-san."

"Oh hello Suguru-kun. And how is my favourite cousin doing?"

"Fine I guess. Expect the facts that I have a hang over and I can't find my pants and I'm stuck in someone else's apartment with no caffeine around and I think I lost my virginity last night when I was unconscious. But otherwise I'm just great."

No definitely not Tohma.

Shuichi?

NO. What am I thinking? Definitely NOT Shuichi.

"Moshi moshi."

"Hello Shuichi-san."

"Hello Suguru-kun. Why are you calling? Never mind. I'm just so clad we are that kind of friends that we can call to each other with no reason behind it! What Yuki? NO! You can't do that! Stop it. Aaahh…." Suguru shook his head trying to get the image out of his mind.

Okay maybe everything was not going to happen exactly like last time when Suguru had called but he was not going to take his chances. He wasn't calling to Shuichi for a very long time. That also cut Eiri-san out. He was not going to hear those noises ever again. Eiri-san sure was perverted.

Mika-san? No. They weren't even close.

"Moshi moshi."

"Hello Mika-san. This is Suguru."

Who?

"Suguru Fujisaki."

"Oh... that little girl. You're Tohmas second cousin right?"

"No I'm his cousin and I'm a male".

"You're a boy?"

"Yes Mika-san."

"And you're my husbands' first cousin."

"Yes."

"Oh... okay then. What do you want?"

"I'm stuck in someone else's apartment I have a hangover and I can't find my pants I think I lost my virginity but I can't tell for sure 'cause I don't remember a lot of things from last night. And I _need caffeine_ or I _will _die."

Mika would most likely choke to her coffee at that point or laugh so hysterically maybe she would fall of her chair and have a miscarriage too. Not her…

K-san? No he didn't want anybody killed.

Sakano-san? There was no point the guy would pass out as soon as he told him what was going on.

So… Who was left? His friends from school. No they hadn't been that close after Bad Luck got famous. It was rather sad really that they couldn't stay as friends 'cause he worked with other people and knew celebrities and had girls drooling after him.

His parents? They would die of a heart attack if they found out in what kind of situation he was.

So Suguru tried to call Hiroshi again. There was no luck.

'Maybe I should just call Shuichi…' Suguru shivered. No.

But after sometime and more calls to Hiro he decided that maybe _just maybe_ Shuichi wouldn't be such a bad choice.

"Yo. I'm not here at the moment or I'm busy so would you leave a message or call back later? If you do leave a message I guess you know what to do! BEEP."

Home phone?

"Hiya! We're not at home right now…" Suguru could hear Shuichi began. This was new.

"Or we're busy screwing…" Eiri-san added.

"Ehh… anyway, leave a message or call back later, we contact you…"

"If you're not a crazy fan, a salesman or a relative of mine… Or if we want to avoid you for other reasons but if you're one you shouldn't be calling." He sounded very threatening.

"YUKI! You're ruining it!"

BEEP.

Okay… Who was left?

* * *

**Things learned today: Caffeine is BAD! Don't get addicted! And apparently if I write one letter wrong when I try to visit my Net dictionary I'll end up in a gay porn site. Ain't that lovely?**

**Please review! One thing I can promise: I'll update sooner if you do! And the song I mentioned was totally made up. **


End file.
